Through the advent of computers and the internet, electronic file sharing has become a prevalent, convenient form of communicating, collaborating, and transferring data. Electronic file sharing has many advantages, including convenience, speed of delivery, and collaborative features enabled by word processors. However, electronically transferred files may be vulnerable to third parties. The files or contents of the files may be accessed by such third parties. The parties sharing the files may wish for the content to remain private, though. Many existing file sharing platforms may encrypt files during transfer so that third parties cannot access the content. However, it is often the case that the file sharing server may have access to the encrypted data. The vulnerability of electronically transferred files has existed since the use computer networks began and solutions for protecting transferred files within the computer framework have long been desired.